1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm display system for vehicles which is mounted on vehicles, such as motor vehicles, boats and ships, and aircrafts, for providing a deep display image including alarm information on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device of a navigation system capable of displaying a deep image is disclosed in Japanese patent laying-open publication No. (Tokkaihei) 9-325692, and provides on its flat display screen with a deep display image of a road map obtained by transforming a square-shaped map into a trapezoid-shaped map such that an area nearer to a user becomes longer in horizontal and vertical directions than a farther area.
The above known conventional display device, however, encounters problems that the display image is distorted due to the transformation and a display screen becomes larger in its area, especially longer in its vertical direction, in order to obtain a sufficiently deep display image.
In addition, it is not suitable for raising an alarm for an alarm object ahead such that a user can know a position of the object by watching a trapezoidal display image.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an alarm display system for vehicles which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks and can provide a not-distorted deep display image on a display screen that is smaller in area than that of the conventional display unit, enabling a user to easily recognize a position of an alarm object.